Your Body
by gracezodiac
Summary: Phil has a terrifying dream involving Dan, and wakes up upset and scared. Lots of angst, but lots of fluff too 3 SLASH. AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire


**Title: Your Body**  
**Author: RoseInDeath**  
**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Angst (Hurt & Comfort)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warnings: Slash, upset Phil?**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil, this didn't happen.**

The episode finished and the credits started to roll. Phil wiped away some tears, which he would always deny, he was a man for god sakes, but that episode was really emotional. He'd been watching Buffy, of course, and Joyce had just died. Even though he knew it was inevitable, and he'd seen it before, it never failed to make him tear up. He closed his laptop and decided to go to bed. It was only eight, but that episode had drained him a little. Dan would shut all the lights off anyway, since he stayed up 'till at least three in the morning. He changed into his pyjamas and slipped quietly into bed. A thought dashed across his mind. _What if you came home and Dan was lying on the sofa, unmoving? _Phil shook his head of the thought and shut his eyes. That was silly, Dan would always be there.

_Phil closed the door to the flat, having spent the afternoon with Bryony. He'd been excited about getting back though, he'd bought Dan some malteasers, as he'd been complaining of some headaches recently. "Dan!" Phil shouted, which was followed by a few beats of silence. Phil frowned, Dan always replied back. Perhaps he was asleep. Phil walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted again. Still nothing. He noticed the lounge door was slightly ajar, so he cautiously proceeded into the room. His eyes looked around before finally coming to rest on the lifeless figure, splayed upon the sofa. "Oh there you are, silly!" Dan didn't reply. "Dan?" Nothing. Not a blink, nor a breath. "Danny?" Phil's voice wavered. He rushed over to him and shook him, looking into his blank eyes. "Dan! Dan please!" Panic was vastly taking over him, as he tried to remember the first aid classes they made him do in school. He had to... Had to... Check for a pulse! He placed his shaking fingers to Dan's neck, and waited. And waited. He pressed down harder. There was nothing."No..." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. He became desperate, pressing down rhythmically on Dan's chest, trying to start his heart again. "Don't do this! You need to breathe! Dan!" He heard something crack and he recoiled back in shock. He shook his head, and cupped Dan's face, realising just how cold he felt. He tilted his head back and connected their mouths, trying to push air into his body. But it was to no prevail. Phil collapsed backwards, unable to believe that Dan was gone. It wasn't possible, he was Dan! He wasn't allowed to die! "No..." He rocked back and fourth, before letting out an ear-splitting scream. _

Phil shot up in bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. He tried to calm his irregular breathing, before the dream all came back to him. He sniffed a little, some tears slipping from his eyes, before he broke down and let sobs wrack through his body. It felt so real, shaking Dan's cold, lifeless body. Oh no, Dan! Phil took a look at the clock, noticing it was only one in the morning. If he was alive... He should still be awake. Phil shoved the covers off of himself and rushed from his room, bursting into Dan's. Dan jumped at the sudden noise, glancing up from his laptop to look up at Phil stood in his doorway.

"Phil, what the hell?!" Phil didn't listen to what he said, he just concentrated on his voice, because that was Dan, and he was on his bed, and he was _alive_ and breathing, and he wasn't leaving him. Phil ran over to the bed and grabbed onto Dan tightly, wrapping him in a tight hug, as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"D-Don't ever leave me Dan, I-I couldn't bear to lose you, please, please don't d-die I-I, oh god!" He cried harder, whilst Dan took a moment to get over the shock and hug him back, worried at how distraught his friend was. He rubbed up and down his back with one hand, in a soothing manner, whilst the other stroked the back of his hair, letting his fingers thread through his locks.

"Hey..." He murmured quietly, "I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Tell me what happened, yeah?" Phil reluctantly pulled back from the hug, not moving too far away.

"In my dream y-you... I-I'd come back home and you were just lying there on the sofa, a-and you were so cold Dan, and you weren't breathing and-" He choked on his words, more tears flooding his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Dan pulled him back into a tight hug, letting Phil cry freely.

"It was just a dream Phil... Just a stupid dream... You won't get rid of me that easily. Just breathe... It's okay..." Phil pulled back suddenly and cupped Dan's face, kissing him. Dan's eyes went wide at the sudden kiss, his brain unable to comprehend what was happening. Phil quickly sat back though, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry Dan, I'm so sorry... It's just, I though you were _dead_ and-" The rest of Phil's statement was cut off with a kiss from Dan. It only lasted a few seconds before Dan pulled back to look Phil in the eye.

"It's okay... I understand. Look... Sleep here tonight, with me. There's enough room. We'll sort out whatever our friendship is in the morning, okay?" Phil nodded, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He slipped into Dan's bed, whilst Dan shut his laptop and put it to one side, before taking his shirt off and sliding on his pyjama bottoms, finally crawling into bed, next to Phil. He wrapped his arms around him so their chests were touching. He kissed him once more on his lips, then his forehead.

"Get some sleep... I promise I'll be right here." Phil nodded sleepily and relaxed into Dan's embrace, letting himself be lulled into a gentle slumber by the sound of Dan's steady breathing, reassuring him that he would be quite okay. Dan himself stayed up for a while longer, making sure that Phil was sleeping peacefully, before deciding to finally get some rest himself. He was asleep the moment he shut his eyes. Both boys were blessed with a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Phil woke up the next morning, to find brown eyes staring back into his. They both smiled. They were going to be okay.


End file.
